


Fairness Is An Abstract Concept

by RiverSnakes



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Facials, Fist Fights, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Slightly dubcon, don't look at my boner when we fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSnakes/pseuds/RiverSnakes
Summary: “You really think I’ll trust you?”“I’m human too, you know, and you’re hurting my feelings. Just a little fight, no bullshit.”
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Fairness Is An Abstract Concept

“You know,” Higgs says, idly fingering the hem of his cloak, “no matter how often I see you, you never attack me.”

“You never give me the chance,” Sam grunts in response.

“Don’t I? Pardon my bad manners, then.” Dropping the fabric, he zaps himself behind Sam, who whips around. “But you see, Sam, you have every opportunity to do so now, yet you don’t. Are you _that_ scared of contact?” Clicking his tongue, Higgs shakes his head in discontent.

Lunging forward, the air fades into a cloud of black, save for the golden mask.

“I’m disappointed, I was hoping for a fair fight.”

“Fair fight?” Scoffing, Sam readjusts the cargo on his back. “How do I know you won’t fuck off like you just did?”

“Because I wasn’t done talking; it’s rude to try and grab me while I was speaking.” The mask disappears, Sam not bothering to turn to look for the other. “Now you won’t even look at me, huh? What kind of a villain-hero relationship is this if you won’t play along?”

“I don’t have time for this, I have other things to do that ‘play along.’”

“So rude, Sam. If I were to propose a fight, would you take it?”

“No.”

“ _No_? Oh, Sam, that was the wrong answer!” Appearing before him, Higgs puts his hands on his hips. Though he wears the black mask, Sam can feel his judgemental stare. “If you give me a fight, fair and square, I promise I won’t send any _big_ , _scary_ monsters after you, no matter how hungry they are.”

“You really think I’ll trust you?”

“I’m human too, you know, and you’re hurting my feelings. Just a little fight, no bullshit.” Holding his arms open, both masks evaporate, though his eyes are hidden by the hood.

“Let me see your face,” Sam orders. 

“I’m shy,” Higgs taunts, unhooking the red BB from his chest. “Take your belongings off, too. A fair fight, nothing will come after you.” 

After a moment of hesitance, Sam carefully removes his cargo, unbuckling all the items on his body but stops when he gets to Lou.

“C’mon, Sam. You don’t bring a baby to a fist fight.” Frowning deeply, he strokes the case with the back of his fingers and exhales through his nose before unhooking and setting Lou down gently on top of his other belongings.

“See? That wasn’t so hard.”

“Take your hood off.”

“Let’s see if you can pull it off.” Holding his finger up to stop Sam from his first potential move, Higgs opens both palms and faces them towards the other. “And I also promise no teleportation, so long as you’re quick enough. Bring it on, Sam Bridges!” 

Sam is the first to make a move, Higgs ducking and missing the strike. Kicking his shin, Sam falls to the cement, groaning.

“You’re too slow, Sam! For all those deliveries Amelie’s errand boy does, you’re not very light on your feet.”

“Don’t talk about her like that,” he mutters, rolling and grabbing Higgs by the ankle and throws him down, grip tight on his leg.

Slightly startled, Higgs lays still, waiting for the next move. Shifting to straddle his thighs, Sam puts one hand on Higgs’ shoulder and pulls the other back, punching him in the jaw, another punch closer to his nose. At the third punch does Higgs grab his fist, stopping him.

“You don’t want to hurt my pretty face, do you?” He chuckles, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. 

“You wear that fucking mask, what difference does it make?” Out of his grasp, he slams Higgs directly on the nose, a satisfying crack echoing as well as the groan between clenched teeth. Higgs’ hands fly to Sam’s throat, applying enough pressure to make his eyes widen. Gasping, Sam tries to pull the other’s hands off, his grip tightening. In a flash, Sam slams his forehead against Higgs, who releases his grip and groans, Sam choking as he tries to get his breath back.

Flipping them over, Higgs squats over Sam's form, pinning his right wrist down with his foot, his other boot against Sam's throat, not applying pressure but nudging his chin upwards.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Wiping the blood from his nose, Sam laughs dryly beneath him.

"Look who's talking," he rasps, moving his left hand to punch. Shifting his position, Higgs presses down against Sam's windpipe and sits squarely on his chest, knocking all the wind out of him in one fluid motion, watching him struggle until his face passed red and onto a purple before letting up. Getting up to his feet, Higgs spits out the blood pooling in his mouth while Sam rolls on his side, wheezing. Grabbing onto his coat, Higgs pulls him up onto his hands. 

“Sam, Sam, Sam. I hate the taste of blood.”

“Get used to it,” he sneered, letting out a low groan when Higgs grips his ponytail and smashes his face onto the ground, pulling him up and repeating it before he kicks him in the ribs, forcing him onto his back once more. Though Higgs’ eyes are still hidden, Sam can see a glint in the darkness, broken nose with smeared blood across his face. While he’s sure he’s not looking so hot either, he smirks. 

“Don’t get cocky, we aren’t done yet!” Higgs barks, pulling Sam up by the collar of his parka and to his feet. Landing a punch in Higgs’ ribs, he doubles over and Sam catches him under his arm, elbow hooked around his neck. Reeling his arm back, Higgs punches Sam in the stomach, then again in the groin, which brings a small but detectable moan from his chest. Freezing, Higgs lets out a laugh, Sam’s hold tightening. 

“I guess I was wrong,” he remarks, “you were already _cocky_.”

With a running shove, Higgs pushes Sam to the ground once more, a firm foot on his chest. Baring his teeth, Sam scowls. 

“Oh, don’t be so embarrassed, Sam! If it makes you feel better, I’m the same.”

“You’re disgusting."

“Like you aren’t in the same predicament!” Momentarily shifting his weight onto the foot against Sam’s chest, he moves his other foot between the porter’s legs, which close in response. 

“Oh, what to do, what to do.” Nudging forward, the top of his boots press against the seam of Sam’s pants, the man immediately tensing up. “Seems like this has been a sudden turn of events!”

“Get off of me,” Sam sneers, his hands grabbing at the foot on his chest.

“Tsk tsk. Where are your manners?” With a huff of an exhale, Higgs pushes forward again, boot now firmly on the straining outline of Sam’s erection. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, of course - I’m not _that_ evil.”

“Oh yeah? Tell that to Fragile.” A scowl crossing his face, Higgs pushes his weight forward, capturing Sam beneath his boot. Grinding his heel, Sam throws his head back, exposing his throat, beginning to blossom with bruises. Dropping to his ankles, Higgs grabs Sam’s vulnerable throat and squeezes. 

“Shut up,” he hisses. “Shut _up_!” Sam tries to say something, unable to vocalize. Letting up, Sam hacks, Higgs repositioning to put his knee back between the other’s legs.

“That’s no good, Sam. You almost made me lose my temper for a moment there.”

“Fuck... you.”

“It’s a little too early for that, don’t you think?” Despite his words, he reaches back and grabs the outline of Sam’s cock, pressing lightly on his throat as a threat. Arms stretched out, Sam's fingers clenched into fists, knuckles raw. 

"Get off me."

"Get you off?" Leaning forward, Higgs hovers his face a few inches over Sam, his hot breath fanning over the other's face. With a laugh, a drop of blood falls onto Sam's blood smeared cheek, who shuts his eyes and clenches his jaw. Gauging his expression, Higgs rubs his hand over Sam's heat, watching his nostrils flare. "If you want me to stop, I will," he whispers, "just say the word."

Standing to his feet, Higgs wipes his bloody nose on the back of his hand and looks down at Sam, motionless with his arms outstretched, akin to a crucifixion. With a chortle, Higgs puts his boot firmly over the man's crotch, grating his heel down and watching Sam cringe. 

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Higgs coos, moving his foot in an arcing motion. "What a mess you are."

"You're the one getting off to it," he retorts. "Is this-- hgh-- part of the bad guy role?"

"Hah! That's all everything is to you, huh?" Pressing harder, Sam grimaces in pain. "Some kind of game? Kind of fucked up, if you ask me."

" _Fuck_ ," Sam hisses, short nails scraping the concrete. 

"I don't know if you know this, Sam, but like a game, you're being watched. Everyone back at Bridges keeps eyes on you because you're a piece of shit you needs to be babysat. You're just being used by everyone and you know what? No one's stopping this from happening." Grinding harder, Higgs puts all his weight onto Sam's cock, the latter gasping out a choked moan. "Your entire team - including other porters and even fuckin' _Amelie_ \- are all sitting on their asses watching you get your dick stepped on. How does that feel, Sam?" Leaning forward, Higgs spits, blood splattering on Sam's forehead. Teeth sunk deeply onto his bottom lip draws blood, skin cracked and raw. 

"Do you like that?" Dropping his voice, Higgs lets up, returning to the more gentle movements. "Having an audience? I'm not one to psychoanalyze but I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this more than I am.

"Why not give them a real show?" Stepping back, Sam cracks his eyes open, breathing labored. "On your knees. Now." When he does move it prompts Higgs to grab him his bangs that have fallen from his ponytail, struggling onto his knees, posture slumped. Precum has left a damp spot on his pants, his hands falling lifelessly into his lap. Looking blankly at nothing in particular, Sam only looks up beneath his eyelashes to see Higgs hastily undoing his fatigues, pulling out his cock with a satisfying exhale. 

"Don't worry," he assures the other, "you don't have to do anything. Just sit there and look pretty, will ya?" Boot back to Sam, he works him over once more, Sam's head falling as he tried to regulate his breathing. Somewhat unamused, Higgs strokes himself, listening to the quiet moans Sam tries to hide. Curiously, he hooks a finger beneath Sam's chin, tipping his head up. They briefly make eye contact before Sam opens his mouth, a groan slipping before he speaks.

"Take your hood off," tumbles from his lips, Higgs obliging after mulling it over - it's the least he could do. Pulling off his covering, his light eyes blink twice, then settle back down to the man below him. 

Whatever Sam may be thinking, he doesn't vocalize it, just stares. There's no change in his expression or the look in his eye - just silently observing. It sickens Higgs, grabbing him by the jaw and pushing his head back. 

"Don't look at me." With a scowl, he rubs Sam with more fervor, the porter shuddering. Subtly, his hips start to cant back, a scoff escaping Higgs. 

"Higgs..."

"Oh, how pathetic. Don't tell me you're going to _cum_?"

"Higgs," Sam repeats, a little more urgency in his voice. Desperate. Exhaling dramatically, Higgs rolls his shoulders back.

"Sure, I guess. Cum knowing all of your coworkers are going to witness the great Sam Porter Bridges, getting off to--" before he can finish Sam grunts lowly, dropping his head forward and tentatively grinding his hips forward during his orgasm, Higgs having stopped his movements. 

"You really came while I was talking, huh?" Sneering, he grabs Sam's chin and yanks him closer. "Close your eyes," he orders, soon breathlessly pumping his seed against the dried blood, soiling Sam's face further. Lips tucked in, the man breathes steadily through his nose, only cracking one eye after he hears Higgs step away. Pulling up his pants and inspecting his boots, he looks over to see Sam, cum sliding slowly down his cheeks.

"What a sight - I'll definitely remember that. Go clean yourself up." Higgs demands, kicking Sam in the chest hard enough to knock him back to his palms. "Timefall will be coming soon. Try to be out of here by then." Securing his masks back on, he flattens his cloak. "Oh, and don't hesitate to call me. See you around, Sam Bridges." With a wave of his hand he disappears, followed by the distant sound of thunder. Wiping the spunk away with the back of his arm, Sam makes himself reasonably presentable before equipping his cargo, making sure his hands are clean before handling BB again. Sleeping with her thumb in her mouth, Sam sighs and checks his map for the nearest port in search for a shower and a nap. 


End file.
